dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilgamesh Vs Esdeath
Summary: Fate Series Vs Akame Ga KILL! Two people who look down on anyone who they deem inferior to them, and hail themselves as the strongest. Will the King of Heroes demolish the Ice-General, or will the Ice-General came him apart of natural selection. DBX It was night out. The wind caresly blew through the trees, and grass. Within the area held a rather large mansion. A mansion unrivaled by other mansions in terms of its glory. Not many people knew who resided in there, however, not many who went in, came out. In fact, no had ever came out of that mansion. A tall, slender women with long light-blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also retains a small tattoo on her chest. The light-blue haired women walked through the mansion gate as she was rather surprised to not see any guards. Maybe they were on break? She didn’t know, and she didn’t care. The entrance door, to inside of the mansion opened as the female in the general’s outfit walked into the building as the door loudly shut. The young women looked around the area as she let you open agape as she looked at the inside in awe, as if she looked into the beauty of a god of craftsmanship. Not even the Empire’s mansion held beauty this good. Cue: K-Project Soundtrack - Kiss of Death The light-blue hair women shrugged off the inside as she proceeded to walk through the mansion as she looked around the area. Surprising enough, she found no resistance. She thought it was strange as she remembers hearing about the people that came here have never came out. The female in the generals uniform had stopped in her tracks as she ran through her own thoughts. How is that, a mansion with absolutely no resistance have caused many soldiers of the Imperial army to have gone missing, or killed. She came to two conclusions. Either this mansion possess some form of magic, and is a tengu that in-prisons anyone who has come in here in an alternate dimension, or the Imperial soldiers had become traitors, and decided to stay here, or use this opportunity to flee. The light blue-haired female began to walk back as she went to test her first theory out. However, it seems that there was a third conclusion she seemed to have missed. The female in the generals uniform quickly evaded what seemed to be a golden sword. She looks towards the direction it is going to see it went through a golden ripple within space. Her expression was shocked, and amazement. The light blue-haired women turned towards the direction it came from as she saw someone. She saw a man who held beauty to rival the gods as walked through the hallway. He is tall with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame. his eyes, crimson like blood, something women noted didn’t seem human-like despite seeing Akame’s red eyes. The light blue-hair women saw the golden armor, and realized he must be rich to have armor like that. Though, she thought of it as a waste of money when he could’ve used it for something more durable than gold. Although, the women in the generals uniform, couldn’t help but think he was a man with unrivaled beauty. She quickly slapped her herself lightly with both her hands as she didn’t want to be thinking about any other guy, other than Tatsumi. “What are doing in my property mongrel.” The women blinked a couple as times as she stare at the golden-hair man. Mongrel? She chuckled a little as she found it amusing, the women smile slightly, but it wasn’t a warm smile, but one filled with darkness, and hunger. “My name is Esdeath, I’m the general of the Imperial Army. I’ve come here to investigate on the disappearance on the other soldiers of the Imperial Army.” The women introduced herself as Esdeath, the golden-hair man didn’t have the slightest care as he kept his arms folded, and looked down on her. (Music Stop) “Your soldiers were pathetic, if you call that an army, then I suggest you teach those weak mongrels proper combat, cause I don’t see you winning a war anytime soon.” The words of the golden-hair man made Esdeath slightly frown as she trained some of those men herself, to say that was something she didn’t seem to like hearing. However, she regained her dark, cold, hungry smile as she gripped the handle of her rapier, and quickly points it towards the golden-hair man. Cue: Fate/Extra CCC Soundtrack - Bottom Black - Moon Gazer “I suggest you surrender. I’ll torture you only lightly, but I’m make sure you know your place. Which is at the bottom of the food chain.” Esdeath spoke coldly as she kept her smile. The man in golden armor was not phased in the slightly, even from the dark aura she is emanating. “Me, bottom of the food chain? You’re a fool to think I’m some lowly creature. I’m the King of Kings, Gilgamesh.” The man finally introduced himself as Gilgamesh. Esdeath couldn’t help, but chuckle slightly as she tighten the grip of her rapier. However, the Ice Queen couldn’t help, but feel shocked as she saw multiple golden ripples appear behind Gilgamesh. HERE WE GOOO! Esdeath ran towards Gilgamesh as he on instant had sent multiple different types of weapons launching towards the Ice General. Esdeath’s smile frowned as she jumped back, and evaded each of the projectile weaponry. She was instantly put on the defensive as she kept avoiding each of the projectiles. Esdeath took quick notice that swords usually go back into the golden ripple. Gilgamesh didn’t move an inch, however, he stopped firing weapons. The Ice-Queen was curious why he would stop, but she soon found her answer as the King of Heroes had suddenly appeared right before her eyes with a golden battle axe. CLENG! Gilgamesh’s golden battle axe, and Esdeath’s rapier had collided. However, the force of the strike was able to push the Ice-Queen back a little as she lost balance slightly. Esdeath jumped back, but weapons flew out the golden ripples once again as the Ice General is put the defensive trying to dodge the incoming weapons. Esdeath had started to grit her teeth somewhat as she thought this was getting annoying. She’d normal attempt to block the weapons, but seeing as there are a lot of them, she doesn’t want to take the chance at being skewered. The Ice-General looked over to see that the King of Heroes is nowhere in sight. Immediately, Esdeath had raised her spear of above her head as she instantly felt the force of Gilgamesh’s swing which caused some of the ground to break. Smoked filled the area underneath as both the Ice-General and King of Heroes jumped out of the smoke on the opposite sides. Gilgamesh looked towards the smoke as Esdeath bursts through as she swung her rapier. CLENG! The Ice-General narrowed her eyes as she collided with what appeared to be regular broadsword, but sword seemed to have a skull for a guard, with two bones extending outward diagonally. Gilgamesh merely gave off a cocky smirk as he pushed back Esdeath slightly. The Ice-General tightened her grip on the handle of her rapier as she lunged towards the King of Heroes swinging her sword once again. CLENG!CLENG!CLENG! Esdeath and Gilgamesh collided their blades in a slight clash. However, the Ice-General was on the offensive as she kept swinging her rapier towards the King of Heroes, he was merely swinging his sword to block all of her strikes, which seems to be successful. This went on for a bit as Esdeath kept swinging her blade on the offensive, and Gilgamesh swinging his blade on the defensive. However, the Ice-General used more force in her strikes as the moment she collided with the King of Heroes, he was caught of guard slightly. Now Gilgamesh and Esdeath were attempted to overpower one another. Golden ripple appeared behind the King of Heroes once as weapons of all kinds shoot towards the Ice-General who was seriously getting sick of this shit. Esdeath put her hand on the ground as a large wall of ice erupted in-front of her and Gilgamesh as each of the weapons had been caught into the icy wall. The Ice-General smirked as she points to the King of Heroes. Suddenly the wall of ice had formed spikes which lunged towards Gilgamesh who managed to dodge them within a blink of an eye. Suddenly the wall of ice had shattered with Esdeath lunge out of the icy smoke as she swung her rapier once again. CLENG!CLENG!CLENG! Both the Ice-General and King of Heroes were collided the strikes with their weapons against each other. The clash seemed to be in a stalemate as Gilgamesh and Esdeath were both failing to overwhelm the other. However, the King of Heroes had jumped back. The Ice-General cocked an eyebrow, but had them widen when she saw golden ripples started to surround her. Esdeath quickly got out of the way, but golden ripples kept manifested near her as she kept avoiding each, and every one of them. The Ice-General grits her teeth once again as she manifests a few ice shards as she launched them towards the King of Heroes who avoided each and everyone of them. Gilgamesh seemingly disappears once again as Esdeath covered herself with her rapier, but the King of Heroes had no came out of anywhere. The Ice-General narrowed her eyes once more as she looked all around, but did not see, nor feel golden-haired man’s presence. “Cowar-” Words were cut off as Gilgamesh appeared right before Esdeath’s eyes as he immediately punches her in the gut. The Ice-General had coughed up all of her air, however, the King of Heroes had now needed her in the gut, and ended it with him punching her in the face which sent her stumbling back slightly. Esdeath was not happy, nor excited about finding an opponent worth her time, as this man seems to love pissing her off. Who are you rooting for? Gilgamesh (Nasuverse) Esdeath (Akame Ga KILL!) Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Magic Duel Category:Sword Duel Category:DBXs with Music Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies